The invention relates to activity-stabilized and release-delaying complexes of LHRH antagonists such as antide, antarelix, azaline, A-75998, ganirelix, Nal--Glu antagonist with polyamino acids, in particular polyglutamic acid and polyaspartic acid, and processes for the preparation thereof and pharmaceuticals comprising these.
The peptide hormone-polyamino acid complexes prepared can be used in medicine, for example for the therapy of hormone-sensitive tumours, such as, for example, breast and prostate carcinoma, benign prostate hypertrophy and in gynaecology for the treatment of endometriosis, hysteroscopy and for the treatment of fertility disorders.